Gogtrocitus: A Story of True Love
by Amalasuintha
Summary: A fic of the most beloved, sexiest couple in the GLTAS universe.


It was love at first sight. It wasn't something they planned on happening, but it did. When they brought him in, his tentacles shackled together, Atrocitus felt something go... go wrong. Something inside of him, inside of his heart, his mind, his soul went wrong-or, rather, right. The feeling that blossomed in his chest was one he hadn't felt before. No, it was different. Different than all of the hate and rage he carried. It was love. For he had fallen in love with the one called Goggins.

It was a strange pairing others said. Zox was absolutely repulsed by how Atrocitus treated Goggins. Instead of screaming at him, maybe even throwing Goggins across the room, Atrocitus didn't even raise his voice at the prisoner. He instead stroked Goggins head and merely sighed when Goggins inked himself. The other Red Lanterns were confused by this-others were downright terrified when Goggins made Atrocitus smile. What was this... thing they had picked up? What had quelled the fires of hate within Atrocitus' heart? They didn't know, nor would they ever.

"Goggins done no bad! Goggins want let go!" Goggins cried again and again. He didn't know why the Red Lantern leader had such interest in him. (Even if he was thankful that Atrocitus didn't slap him like Zox got slapped.) "Why do this to Goggins?"

After hearing that, day in and day out, Atrocitus grew weary. He tried to deny how he felt feelings, and how feeling those feelings made him feel, but when he saw Zox escorting Goggins away from the control room, he lost it.

"And what are you doing, Zox?" Atrocitus snarled. The floating brain smiled nervously at his leader.

"Well, my master, this thing you see-"

"You are more of a thing than him. You will address him accordingly. As Goggins."

Zox glared at Goggins and Goggins trembled, not saying anything.

"As you say, your hatefulness... Anyways, this Goggins was inking himself all in the control room! He almost inked ME master-ME!"

"I do not care." Atrocitus slapped Zox and snatched Goggins up, cradling the young tentacled creature like a baby. "If I ever see you lay a hand on him again you will find yourself the object of my hatred. Do you understand?"

Zox stared disbelievingly at Atrocitus.

"I said, do you understand?" Atrocitus stepped towards Zox menacingly, slamming his foot down barely an inch away from Zox's body.

"Yes master, I understand."

Atrocitus sneered and kicked Zox anyways, and stormed off to his private quarters. He was so-so angry. He'd never felt this defensive over a prisoner before. He isn't a prisoner, Atrocitus scolded himself, He's... mine.

That was right. Goggins, for all he was worth, was Atrocitus'. And he was worth a lot to the hardened alien.

When they reached Atrocitus' private quarters, a bare room with a large bed, Atrocitus threw Goggins onto the bed in anger. Goggins rolled and slammed against the wall. Atrocitus' face fell when he saw he hurt Goggins, but it was too late. "Goggins did nothing!" he started crying. "What Goggins do for this?"

"Shut up," Atrocitus muttered, then yelled, "Shut up! You made me love you!"

Goggins' eyes went wide. "What?! Leader loves Goggins?" Atrocitus would've blushed, but that probably wasn't possible. Instead he glared at the ground and stomped his feet against it, over and over again.

"Yes," he hissed, "I love you, you fool. Ever since I've laid eyes on you, I've—" Goggins' inked himself. Atrocitus stopped, stared, and did nothing. He couldn't, not with Goggins staring at him with two big, beautiful eyes.

"Goggins love leader too."

"Goggins… what?" Atrocitus' voice wavered and his arms fell limp at his sides. He couldn't look away as Goggins inched towards him and grabbed his hands. "Goggins loves… me?" Atrocitus whispered. He was on the verge of tears, but completely lost it and sobbed when Goggins nodded. They embraced, and that was the start of it.

After that, Atrocitus and Goggins tried to be more open about their relationship. Of course, none of the Red Lanterns liked it at first, but then Atrocitus threatened all of them with evisceration and they all dealt with it. No one would dare harm Goggins and dream of escaping Atrocitus' wrath.

It was difficult for them to properly date. They couldn't really go anywhere without people fearing Atrocitus, and the stupid Green Lanterns kept getting in their way. Couldn't they just get one day of peace to share a meal and talk about how they would make things work? It was bad enough when Zox interrupted them with some of his garrulity. Getting shot at was far worse.

After a few weeks of dating and talking things out, Goggins had a plan. Atrocitus treated him so well and they shared many tender moments. Some late at night, when they were about to fall asleep and shared one last loving "I love you," before falling into the deep darkness of slumber; others during the day when Atrocitus was called to go destroy another planet and Goggins held onto his hand for a second longer than he should have, and they didn't break eye contact until a door shut between them. And the last moment they spent together, the one that contained their very first kiss, was amazing.

Zox kept calling for Atrocitus so they could do some official business Goggins didn't really care about, but Atrocitus was staying behind. Goggins rested on his lover's chest and feigned sleep, though Atrocitus knew Goggins was awake by how he inked himself. "Goggins," Atrocitus said slowly, allowing the word to roll off his tongue that sexy way he did every morning, "is this true? You are not faking this?"

"Goggins would never."

"Then look at me."

Goggins opened his eyes and gazed lovingly at Atrocitus, who met the look with a smile. He gently gripped Goggins' sides and pulled him close, giving him the firmest, sweetest, most loving kiss he'd ever given. It wasn't until Zox broke down the door and yelled, "Lord Atrocitus!" and fainted did they pull away. That was when Goggins realized he wanted to spend forever with Atrocitus.

He couldn't count on Zox to help him, nor would any of the other Red Lanterns, so he tried to fashion a gift of love out of metal. That didn't work. So Goggins went to the quarters he shared with Atrocitus and inked himself. Over and over again, he inked himself and the floor underneath him, until he was exhausted and the day was nearly over, his plea of "Will you marry me?" forever written on the walls. With nary an ounce of strength left to him, Goggins fell into a deep slumber until he was woken up by a frantic Atrocitus who shook him and yelled, "Yes, yes!" Atrocitus kissed Goggins with fury, and that solidified their engagement.

Zox could scarcely believe what was going on before his eyes. It was disgusting how Atrocitus found love in a… a… In a disgusting creature who inked himself. But there was no arguing with Lord Atrocitus, not if Zox wanted to keep his life. So, on the day of Atrocitus' and Goggins' wedding (Exactly twenty-two days after the engagement), Zox hovered next to the altar and waited for everyone to take their places. That included the priest, who was unfashionably late. Goggins had inked himself twice, tarnishing his suit. Still, there was no turning back now.

The entire ceremony would take place in Atrocitus' shrine. When the music started playing and Atrocitus walked up the aisle towards his love he saw himself holding a Red Lantern battery and the little blue devils, the Guardians, with their wretched faces. They were almost pretty under the circumstances.

"Atrocitus," Zox whispered, "are you really sure about this?"

"Quiet."

Zox pursed his lips and watched the ceremony. Neither Atrocitus nor Goggins had any vows, but the "I do" part still made Zox sick.

"Goggins do!"

"And I, Atrocitus, do."

"Then you are wed," the priest said decisively.

The Red Lanterns clapped, a few howled with eagerness, and some tried not to heave as Atrocitus swept Goggins up and kissed him for what felt like an eternity for those watching. But for Atrocitus and Goggins an eternity was not enough. It never would be.

~Fin


End file.
